powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace
Ace is a fictional leader from the animated series The Powerpuff Girls and is the leader of the Gangreen Gang. Personality Ace (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the Gang's leader, and a mean-spirited, bullying, opportunistic rogue.. When he speaks, he sounds like the typical juvenile delinquent—mean and disrespectful. He has a nasally Italian New Yorker accent. As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Ms. Keane and even Buttercup in the episode "Buttercrush." Appearance He is 17 years old - the oldest of the Gang. Ace's height is 6'1" tall and he has a long, pointy chin. He sports a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a blue and orange vest-jacket, a pair of shades and even fangs. He's said to be the best looking. Powers and Abilities Ace is a natural leader and manipulator, being able to lead the Gangreen Gang into many of their exploits and can take advantage of others, even people like Buttercup and Ms. Keane. In "Power Lunch," he has cryokinesis, the ability to generate ice and snow, similar to Blossom's ice breath. Likes and Dislikes Likes *His Gang *Pranks *Cold sweets (as seen in Power Lunch) *Snake (sometimes) *Mojo Jojo (in Relish Rampage) * Doing petty crimes, eg: prank calls, graffiti and terrorising kids. *Sedusa (before her betrayal in Aspirations) *Pizza *Chocolate milk *Buttercup (his girlfriend in FusionFall) *Torturing the Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (Aspirations) Dislikes *The Powerpuff Girls (not in Aspirations) *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo (Telephonies) *HIM (Telephonies) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Telephonies) *Mayor *Snake (sometimes) *Sedusa (after her betrayal in Aspirations) *Water Trivia * In the Powerpuff story, "Buttercup and the Mind Reading Juice" it is shown that Ace has aquaphobia, (meaning he's afraid of water) * Ace has pink eyes, but in the episodes: "Power Lunch" and "Bang for Your Buck" they are turned white. In the episode Bought and Scold his eyes are pink for a few frames and for a few frames white. * Ace's favorite snack is ice cream, popsicles, and Slurpees (as shown in Power Lunch) * Ace, as well as the rest of the Gangreen Gang, likes chocolate milk (as seen in the Powerpuff Girls chocolate milk commercial) * The whole gang likes pizza (Buttercrush, Live and Let Dynamo, Telephonies). * It should be noted that unlike most villains who go out of their way to create evil plans, Ace only does so when he see's an opportunity, such as exploiting Buttercup's crush on him, gaining super powers, or teaming up with all the other villains. * Ace is the only Gangreen Gang Member that goes by his real name. * Most episodes have shown Ace punching Snake (Buttercrush, Schoolhouse Rocked and Power Lunch) Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters Category:Day Savers Category:Leaders Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Gangreen Gang Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Love Intrests Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett